Mercedes-Benz S-Class (W220)
The Mercedes-Benz S-Class (W220), also known as the S-Klasse, is a large luxury sedan featured in the Choro-Q series. It appeared in Choro-Q HG and Choro-Q HG 4. Real life info The W220 version of the Mercedes-Benz S-Class was first introduced in 1998. It was offered in two wheelbases: standard-wheelbase and long-wheelbase. Initial engine choices included a 2.8-liter 18 valve V6 producing 194 hp and 199 lb/ft of torque (S280), a 3.2-liter 18 valve V6 producing 221 hp and 232 lb/ft of torque (S320), and a 4.3-liter 24 valve V8 producing 275 hp and 295 lb/ft of torque (S430). All engines were mated to a 5-speed automatic transmission. The S-Class is the first Mercedes-Benz model to have side-curtain air bags. Other standard features included stability control, Brake Assist, Airmatic air suspension, keyless entry and ignition, ventilated seats, Distronic (autonomous cruise control). The Motorola Startac phone system from the previous-generation S-Class carries over. In 2000, new engine choices were offered. Two diesel engines were added, including a 3.2-liter 24 valve inline-6 diesel producing 194 hp and 347 lb/ft of torque (S320 CDI) and a 4.0-liter 32 valve V8 diesel producing 247 hp and 413 lb/ft of torque (S400 CDI), as well as a 5.0-liter 24 valve V8 producing 302 hp and 339 lb/ft of torque (S500). The W220 S-Class was introduced to the North American market in 2000, available in the S430 and S500 models. The COMAND system (voice activated) can control the radio, phone, and CD player (if equipped) controls. Two Designo ''editions were available, the ''Designo ''Mocha and ''Designo ''Silver, each with special exterior and interior colors, along with special wood trim and leather. In 2001, the S55 AMG and S600 were added to the lineup. The S55 AMG was powered by a 5.4-liter 24 valve V8 producing 355 hp and 391 lb/ft of torque, while the S600 was powered by a 5.8-liter 36 valve V12 producing 362 hp and 391 lb/ft of torque. S55 AMG models also featured Active Body Control (ABC), upgraded brakes, 18" AMG alloy wheels, AMG body kit, trunk-mounted 6-disc CD changer, and ventilated seats with automatic massage. The S600 also adds additional leather trim and COMAND system. The Motorola Timeport phone system replaces the Startac unit. Also, a limited-edition S63 AMG was sold in European and Asian markets, powered by a 6.3-liter 24 valve V12 producing 438 hp and 544 lb/ft of torque. In late 2002, the S-Class received a minor facelift, with a more upright grille angle, restyled lower air intakes on the front bumper, transparent headlight housing (instead of translucent housing), and redesigned tail lights. The COMAND system received improvements and added voice commands for the navigation system. Revisions were made to the dashboard controls and navigation screen. Pre-Safe collision avoidance/response system was added, and all models (regardless if equipped with Airmatic or ABC) lower themselves at higher speeds. The S600 received a smaller (but more powerful) twin-turbo 5.5-liter 36 valve V8, producing 493 hp and 590 lb/ft of torque. The S350 replaces the gasoline version of the S320, now with a 3.7-liter 18 valve V6 producing 242 hp and 258 lb/ft of torque under the hood. Also, power of the S320 CDI was increased to 201 hp and torque was increased to 369 lb/ft. In 2003, a 7-speed automatic transmission replaced the 5-speed unit in the S430 and S500. S55 AMG models added a supercharger, increasing power to 493 hp and torque to 516 lb/ft. 4matic all-wheel drive became available in North America. In 2004, the S400 CDI received a power increase to 256 hp (torque remained at 413 lb/ft). North American models received the facelift, and rear-wheel drive S430 and S500 models received the 7-speed automatic transmission. In 2005, the S430 4matic received the 7-speed automatic transmission. Also, the S65 AMG was introduced, powered by a twin-turbo 6.0-liter 36 valve V12 producing 604 hp and 738 lb/ft of torque. In 2006, the S350 model went on sale in North America. This was the only year that a 6-cylinder W220 S-Class was sold there. Choro-Q HG The S-Class (W220) is body number 090 in Choro-Q HG. Stats * Type: Normal Choro-Q * Weight: 30 * Obtained by: Winning the ''Vanity Cup HGBodyDC 090.png HGBodyRC 090.png Choro-Q HG 4 The S-Class (W220) is body Choro-Q051 in Choro-Q HG 4. Description (PAL) "A gorgeous German mechanism." Description (NTSC) "German engineering." CQHGIV051.jpg CQHGIVR051.jpg Notes * The S-Class (W220) HG 4 is almost identical in appearance to its Choro-Q HG counterpart. * The Racing Paint/Special Paint scheme in HG 4 is similar to the one in Choro-Q HG, but the stripe is changed to dark green and most of the decals have been changed. Appearances * Choro-Q HG * Choro-Q HG 4 Category:Vehicles Category:European Vehicles